SCREW
SCREW was a visual kei band that was formed in 2006 and has been gaining a lot of popularity on the scene. Biography In March 2006, SCREW was formed by vocalist Byou and bassist You, who were both previously in JOKER. They were soon joined by kazuki of Clover, and Jin of LiViNg DEAD. Their first one-man concert was on April 23, held at Takadanobaba AREA. Their first mini-album, Nanairo no Reienka, was released short after in July and it was limited to 2000 copies. Many concerts were held and three maxi-singles were released in that year, and to finish off 2006, they were invited to be a part of Winter Romantic Fes.3days「X-day」 event organized by [[Kanoma|'Kanoma']] (ex-[[Fatima|'Fatima']]) and [[KAMIJO|'KAMIJO']] ([[Versailles|'Versailles']]). 2007 began with more concerts and in March they released a full length album which they called Fusion of the core. Shortly after its release, the band kicked off their one-man tour, LIMITED FUSION. By May, change came to SCREW as the band left Speed Disk Records and signed onto indie PSC and their support guitarist, Manabu transitioned to an official member of the band. SCREW continued their hefty touring schedule through the summer, with several dates monthly. The fall was greeted with the release of two mini-albums, VENOM and VIRUS, which were released a month apart. In December, the band wrapped up the end of the year with their first overseas event in Germany. 2008 brought a steady stream of activity for SCREW who began to tour again during the second week of January and released a new maxi-single the following month. In April, the band celebrated their two year anniversary, holding a one-man at the venue of their birth, Takandanobaba AREA. The rest of the year remained just as busy with two more singles hitting store shelves and a steady live schedule. SCREW welcomed the new year with their winter 2009 tour, Double Suicide in Five Cities which began in January. After wrapping up this event they resumed touring in Feburary, and by April, saw the release of their mini album, RACIAL MIXTURE. On April 26, the band celebrated their third anniversary at Liquid Room Ebisu. Lineup *[[ビョウ (Byou)|'ビョウ (Byou)']] - Vocals (2006 ~ Present) → JOKER → SCREW *[[和己 (Kazuki)|'和己 (Kazuki)']] - Guitar (2006 ~ Present) → Clover→ V-Friends→SCREW *'マナブ (Manabu)' - Guitar (2007 ~ Present) → SHINTOKU圏 → SCREW *'ジン (Jin)' - Drums (2006 ~ Present) → LiViNg DEAD→ SCREW Former Members *'ゆうと (Yuto)' - Bass (2006 ~ 2010) → JOKER → gossip → SCREW → bloom (support) → BLACK RUN → リライゾ *'ルイ (Rui)' - Bass (2010 ~ 2014) → Jewel→ SCREW Discography Albums Nanairo No Reienka.jpg| 七色ノ冷艶歌 mini-album (2006.07.12) Fusion of the core.jpg| Fusion of the core full-lenght (2007.03.14) Single screw venom.jpg| Venom mini-album (2007.09.12) Virus.jpg| Virus mini-album (2007.10.03) SCREW Racial Mixture.jpg| Racial mixture mini-album (2009.08.04) X-rays.jpg| X-RAYS full-lenght (2009.09.19) Screw duality.png| Duality full-length (2010.11.17) Screw biran.jpg| Biran full-length (2012.02.15) Screw screw.jpg| SCREW full-length (2013.07.10) Singles *2006.05.24 ネジれた紫想 (nejireta shiso) *2006.06.21 ネジれた紫想 2nd press (2006-06-21 - (nejireta shiso 2nd press) *2006.10.25 錯乱SCREAM (sakuran SCREAM) *2006.12.20 FINALE OF SCREW *2008.02.27 RAGING BLOOD *2008.08.13 Wailing Wall *2008.11.18 Gather Roses *2010.05.12 Cursed Hurricane *2010.06.09 Ancient Rain *2011.03.23 DEEP SIX *2011.09.21 BRAINSTORM *2012.10.17 Xanadu *2013.02.06 Teardrop *2013.11.06 CAVALCADE *2014.04.23 FUGLY Other Singles *2006.04.23 Ookina Furudokei PUNK SCREW ver. (大きな古時計; My Grandfather's Clock) *2006.06.15 Zansatsu fiction (惨殺fiction; Murder Fiction) *2006.08.17 Nakushita Aoi Nami (無くした蒼い波; The Lost Blue Wave) *2010.01.09 ANAPHYLAXIS Video Releases *200x.xx.xx ~Liberation~ Brand X SPECIAL PRESENT DVD *200x.xx.xx RAGING BLOOD Making of *2007.01.25 -Violet junkie movie show- *2009.04.26 2009.4.26 LIQUID ROOM *2009.10.29 The Third Anniversary -Homura e no Kakusei- 2009.4.26 (SUN) LIQUIDROOM (心火への覚醒; Awakening to Flames) *2011.08.10 SCREW 5th Anniversary ONEMAN TOUR 2011 "GO INTO HIGH GEAR" FINAL 2011/4/23 @ O-EAST *2013.07.24 7th Anniversary Live NEVERENDING BREATH AT SHIBUYA-AX Other Video Releases *2008.04.01 Visual-Kei DVD magazine Vol.1 Omnibus albums *2006.09.08 SHOCK WAVE CD Edition.6 *2006.10.10 Shock Edge 2006 *2009.04.15 PS COMPANY The 10th anniversary commemorative performance Peace & Smile Carnival *2009.06.23 Nishidera Minoru Presents HARD na YAON 2009 (西寺実 Presents HARDなYAON 2009) *2012.08.01 V-ANIME ROCKS! *2013.07.03 hide TRIBUTE III -Visual SPIRITS- Gallery Screwband.jpg Category:Major Category:Inactive bands